


Dark Side

by Kirbie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad guys, Dark, F/M, Family, Fighting, Friendship, Good Guys, Kids, Killing, Kissing, Love Triangle, Mutants, Rape, Romance, Sex, Sexy, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbie/pseuds/Kirbie
Summary: Living in the world where The Avengers are the bad guys and Captain Rogers the leader of it all. How will Ella will defeated The Avengers along wither her closest friends, and Bucky Barnes?I really suck at summaries, but i'm telling you right now that this story is going to be good. its going to have a lot of smut in it.





	Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had a dream about this so i decided to write it down and make a story out of it. I hope you guys will like this!

My apartment door swung open showing my best friend, Amara, as it hit the wall. “Back so soon?” I teased, “You're usually gone longer.” I poured me a glass of milk  
Amara narrowed her eyes, quickly shutting the door behind her and locking it in a haste. “Things changed.” She said walking to the window, looking out of it before closing the blinds again. “We have to leave.”  
I set my glass down, “What? Why?” I stepped around the counter. Amara closed her eyes and tilted her head, “Amara, what's going on?”  
Her eyes snapped opened, “They're coming for us.” At my confused look she elaborated, “The Avengers, Ella. They're coming here to round us up.”  
My eyes widened, “How do you know?” I asked  
Amara ignored my question and continued talking, “Go wake up Elin, get her ready. Get the backpacks, I'll get Kade and make sure everything is clear for us.”  
“Amara!” I exclaimed making her look at me, “How do you know they're coming? Who told you?”  
She looked away avoiding my gaze, “The guy I meet up with.”  
“How does he know?” I questioned. She still wouldn't look at me.  
“It's Kade's father.” Amara said. There was a noise in the hall and she walked to the door and looked through the peep hole.  
“Okay...” I said, “I thought he was dead.” She shook her head indicating that was a lie. “Amara please just tell me.”  
“I can't.” She whispered, “You won't look at me the same.”  
“Who is it?” I asked blocking the hallway. “Amara who-”  
“Hawkeye.” She cut me off with a snap. Her golden eyes met my shocked ones. “Kade's father, the guy I meet every weekend, it's Agent Barton.” I stayed silent. “Now please, Ella, we have to get the kids and get out before they get here.”  
“They're not here.” I whispered  
“What?” Her eyes widened, “Where are they?” Her voice raised an octave in concern  
“They're across the street at one of their friends' birthday party. We forgot the gift here so I came back to get it and take some medicine.” My voice trailed off as I thought about Elin. “Amara, we have to get them.”  
“We will.” She said. I could hear the underlying fear in her voice and I could see it in her eyes. Both our kids were just across the street and we didn't know how long we had until The Avengers got here. “Let's go.”  
We quickly left the apartment and made our way down the stairs. Amara suddenly stopped making me crash into her back.  
“Sorry.” I said letting go of her arms once we were both settled. “What's wrong?”  
She looked at me, her eyes flashing with worry. “They're here.” She whispered.  
My heart stopped. I had to get to my baby. Amara raised her hand and closed her eyes concentrating and suddenly a portal to the lobby opened. I was shocked at first because it's been awhile since she's been able to open a portal. But I was extremely happy. Now we could move faster and get out quicker. We quickly went through the portal and were suddenly surrounded by people in our building running to escape.  
The front windows exploded sending shattered glass flying everywhere. I threw my hands up to stop the glass from hitting Amara and I but that wasn't the only blast. It was like a bomb went off right in the front entrance. Glass, concrete, metal, furniture, it all went flying sending us backwards. Amara was thrown away from me, into closed steel door of the elevator. The pain of being thrown backwards never hit. Instead I found myself in the first level hallway a good fifty feet from the mess of the explosion. I slowly got up and saw Amara slowly getting to her feet as well. A glance to where I should've hit, told me that Amara opened a portal to save me from my death.  
“Hands up!” A man's voice yelled into the building as he slowly walked in, weapon raised.  
“Go!” Amara yelled at me as she moved to block me from the Agent.  
“Amara, don't.” I called back just as she sent me a wink and ran at the agent, opening a portal behind him as she tackled him through.  
I stumbled as I ran towards an exit.  
“Stop!” Yelled the voice of Agent Barton as he stepped around the corner in front of me  
I skidded to a stop, falling on my butt as I did. I slowly started crawling back as Barton walked closer with his bow raised, “Please.” I whimpered  
“Hey sugar.” Amara said seductively as she appeared behind him making him spin towards her. I saw him start to relax but then he went tense again. “I'm not letting you get her that easy, handsome.” She grabbed a hold of him, “Find them.” She said to me and then they were gone.  
Hearing another agent coming from the way Barton came, I quickly got up and ran back the other way. Just as I got to the other exit, Barton came through it.  
“Don't.” He said aiming at me, “Move.” He turned me around and shoved me forward towards the others they had rounded up.  
The Avengers captured most of us. Some people were able to escape the place, but some of us were unfortunate to be capture of killed. Agent Barton is the one who had capture me and my best friend Amara, and some other group of friends we had. We are all lined side by side waiting to see what will happened to us.  
I looked across the street, seeing that Natasha, aka, Black Widow had a group of people in line, and my coworker just so happened to be one of them along with my daughter Elin, and Amara’s son, Kade. Leslie, my coworker was trying to calm my little girl down and trying her best to protect her and Kade both. I need to find a way to get her, and possibly run. I’m sure Amara is thinking the same thing.  
I hate that the Avengers are doing this to our kind of people. My poor and innocent baby doesn’t understand what’s going on. She’s still too young.  
The most horrifying thing appeared my eyesight, Natasha was now heading toward Leslie, my little girl, and Kade, raising the gun up toward them. Leslie was blocking both Elin and Kade behind her. I really need to get over there and help them.  
“Please!” Leslie pleaded, “Just take me, and let them go.” She sobbed.  
I couldn’t take it anymore. I ran out of the line Barton had placed me in and ran toward them. But I was too late, Natasha had already shot Leslie in the head. Now her body laid there lifeless as my little Elin was now screaming crying.  
Natasha aimed her gun toward Elin, but my mother instinct had kicked in and ran toward Elin stepping in between her and the gun.  
“Get out of the way!” Natasha demanded.  
I shook my head, “I am not going to let you kill an innocent child over something she doesn’t understand.”  
“You better move or else I am…”  
“You’re gonna what? Shoot Me?” I interrupted her. “I hear that threat a lot, but nothing seems to happen. But go ahead. ” I stepped closer to the gun that was now hitting my chest. “Shoot me.”  
“Ella No!” Amara exclaimed.  
I ignore her cry, “I’m not going to let you or anyone else kill innocent lives anymore.”  
I saw right through Natasha’s eyes that she was now debating on what to do. But she had no choice, she raise the gun toward my head and was ready to shoot. I close my eyes ready for the impact.  
“Romanov!” A deep voice had stopped Natasha’s action.  
I open my eyes to see Captain Rogers making his way toward us. I gasp in fear as he made his way toward me.  
“Let me deal with this one.” He stepped closer to us, giving Natasha a look that had her lowering her gun and stepping away.  
He kept staring at me with that smirk on his face as he grabbed me and dragged me inside a building so that way he wouldn’t have any distractions. I tried to pull away, but he had a good grip on me.  
“You think I wouldn’t remember who you are?” Captain Rogers said in that tone I know all too well as he back me up against a wall.  
I whimper in fear. Of course he would remember me.  
He chuckled running a hand through a lock of my hair. “Although I do like this new hairdo, I still like the old one better.” He stated now running his hand down to my neck moving the hair out of the way seeing that mark he gave me years ago. “Yeah, I definitely remember that.” He chuckle as to him remembering how I got that.  
I remembered it very well myself. It was the most terrifying thing I have ever been in. I still have nightmares over that night, any many more other nights of what he did to me. He thought all those times were pleasurable for me, but they were pure torture.  
I try to move away from him when his hand got lower. There’s no way I’m letting him abuse or rape me again.  
“Please let me go.” I whimpered.  
He chuckled, “Baby don’t you remember the good times we had.” He leaned in kissing my neck.  
I shook my head, and tried pushing him away again. “Please stop.” I begged.  
“Oh I love seeing you vulnerable like this.” He stated. “You don’t realize how much it turns me on. No other girl has been able to satisfy my need like you did.” He said, bringing a hand down to my jeans.  
I looked away in disgust, I have to find a way out of here.  
“Mommy!”  
I gasp in fear. No what is she doing here! I thought to myself. Steve stopped what he was doing and looked over at the doorway seeing Elin standing there. Her blonde locks falling down from her face, and her bright blue eyes staring at Steve in fear.  
“Elin baby don’t come any closer!” I yelled.  
“So you have a child now?’ Steve questioned as he took steps closer to Elin. Elin was taking steps back when he would get closer to her.  
My momma instincts came in and step in front of Steve guarding Elin from him.  
“Mommy I’m scared.” Elin wailed.  
“Everything is going to be okay baby.” I said trying to soothe her.  
“Who is the bastard that knocked you up?” Captain questioned in anger.  
Now it was my turn to chuckled, is he serious right now? “Do the math idiot!”  
“What?” He said clueless  
“It's you.” I breathed  
He stood there in shock and before he could say anything, a whistle caught the attention of the Avengers. Captain His eyes widened in Rogers shot his head to where the whistle came from, along with the rest of the team. I knew that whistle. I slightly relaxed.  
“Does anyone have eyes?” Captain said into his ear piece  
I saw Agent Barton glance around, slowly figuring out who it was. Another whistle sounded down the road.  
“Boo.” Amara softly said in Cap's ear appearing beside him as she shoved him into a portal. She closed the one she sent him through and I could see in the distance that he fell onto a roof with a rough landing. Her attention turned to me, “Where's Kade?” She frantically asked  
“I thought you got to him.” I said equally as frantic  
“Mommy.” Kade's crying voice sounded from the group that Agent Romanoff was by  
“Amara.” I whispered knowing what she was going to do  
She looked at me with watery eyes, “You and Elin get out of here.” She whispered back as Agents slowly started to close in on us, “I'll get Kade to you. You get my baby out of here, Elle. Protect him.”  
Before I could say anything, she threw her hands out sending the Agents to the ground, some she sent through portals. I set Elin down and pushed her behind me as I raised my hands to help Amara. As she ran towards Kade, I sent anything I could at the Agents and Avengers while keeping a force field around Elin and I. Romanoff ran at Amara with her gun raised and firing at her. Amara lightly swiped her hand and Romanoff was tossed to the side.  
“Stop them!” Rogers yelled as he made his way towards us  
Amara got to Kade and sent him through a portal right to me as a shot rang out.  
“Amara!” I screamed as she dropped to the ground  
She looked at me, covering the wound on her abdomen, raised her hand and opened a portal beside the kids and I, “Go!” She yelled  
“Ella, don't you dare!” Captain yelled as he came up to Amara  
“Go!” She yelled again as tears fell, “Please, Elle!” Barton slowly walked to her, eyes going between her and Kade. “Please.” She whimpered begging  
I was torn. Do I run with the kids and leave my best friend to die? Or do I stay and risk all of our lives? I glanced into the portal and instantly knew where she opened it too. I glance into the portal and instantly knew where she opened it to.  
“Bucky.” I whisper to myself. My savior is here to rescue me yet again.  
Bucky had saved me from being under The Avenger’s captivation. He has been by my side ever since he saved me from that horrid place. He was there for me throughout my whole pregnancy, including the delivery of Elin being born in this world. Even though he didn’t have to, he even helped me raise Elin like she was his.  
Before I could continue making any second thoughts, Amara had broken my train of thoughts by screaming. I instantly turned my head to her scream, seeing Captain pulling her by her hair and dragging her to her knees. He then pulled his raised his gun up toward her head ready to pull the trigger.  
Without thinking, I spoke up. “Wait! Don’t shoot!” I yelled, taking some steps forward.  
Steve chuckled, “You have some nerves Ella. First with saving those brats, and now your dearest friend here.” He pointed at Amara.  
“Ella, please take the kids and go!” Amara pleaded.  
I can’t leave her behind. There is just no way I can leave her him, under Steve’s watch. Who knows what he would do to her. There is no way I will let her suffer the way I did. Realization just hit me.  
“Steve, it’s me that you want. Let her go” I insist  
Steve looked at me with his gun raised to Amara's head, "Let her go?" He asked and chuckled, "You want me to let her go in exchange for you?"  
"Don’t." Amara begged me with tears, "Take the kids and run, Elle!"  
I looked away from her, "Yes." I answered Steve. "Me for her."  
Steve raised an eyebrow and he smirked, "Is that a fair trade?" He slightly lowered his gun, "I could do the trade and still kill her and those little brats."  
"Captain." Clint said in warning and worry  
I took a step forward, "You wouldn't." I stated, "You did mark me after all.” I moved my hair to the side and showed him the spot on my neck. He stared at it with possessiveness. “I’m more valuable to you than she is. So please take me and let her and the kids go."  
Steve gave a slight nod to Bones, one of the agents, and three snipers were pointed at me and the kids. "I'm not too sure about that deal sweetheart." He said, "You really should have just listened to her."  
My eyes widened. That son of a bitch!  
"No!" Amara screamed seeing a sniper at her son  
"Captain!" Clint yelled taking a step forward just as a shot rang out  
The bullet never met its target. Instead it met the cold metal of the metal arm belonging to Bucky Barnes.  
Bucky moved Kade and Elin behind him, "Steve." He said locking eyes with the Captain, his former friend.  
“Bucky.” Steve glared at him.  
Bucky looked at me, “Take the kids and go.”  
I shook my head, I’m not leaving without you or Mara.” I told him.  
“This isn’t up for debating.” He stated. “Please go. I’ll be right behind you.”  
"Bucky." I pleaded. I couldn’t leave both of my best friends.  
"Please, Elle." Amara whimpered  
Steve grabbed a fistful of her hair and drug her two feet forward making her cry out, "Go on Elle. Listen to you friends." Steve glared, "Let your best friend die." He spat tossing Amara to the ground.  
The sickening sound of her face smacking off the paved road could be heard.  
Bucky placed his arm out in front of me to stop me from running out to help her, "Don’t." He sternly whispered  
Steve knelt down beside Amara and grabbed her hair lifting her head, showing her now bleeding face as he looked at me. "Take in the sight Elle, it'll be the last one you see of her."  
Before I could say anything, times slowed down just a bit and Elin ran passed Bucky and I.  
"Elin, no!" I screamed out  
Elin reached Steve within seconds and placed a hand on his head. I watched as my daughters hand glowed a light blue just the slightest and Steve's eyes change to the color.  
“Bucky she’s using her powers.” I told him. “We need to stop her before something bad happens.”  
Before Bucky could step forward to get her, Elin was running back to us as Steve shook his head.  
"What.." he muttered trying to get up. "What did you do?" He asked stumbling back to the ground  
Bucky looked at me, "Go, now." He gave me a light push towards the portal where the kids had already went through.  
I stop in midway and looked back at him. "Amara." I breathed  
"Go." He said  
"Kill them." Steve commanded in a slightly stern voice  
"Go!" Amara yelled as the agents took aim at Bucky and I. When neither of moved, Amara lifted up as best as she could and raised her hand, "Take care of my boy." She breathed. With a close of her hand, she pulled her arm back with a scream and within a second, Bucky and I were through the portal.  
"Amara! No!" Bucky yelled and went to run forward but she closed the portal. The last thing I saw of her was Steve knocking her out.  
\--Third person PO—  
The captain huffed out in frustration. “Son of a Bitch!” he yelled out then looked down at the woman, who found conscious again. "You're gonna pay for that." He growled pulling her up to her knees and placing the barrel of his gun to her head.  
Amara tightly closed her eyes waiting for her life to end.  
"Wait!" Clint called out stepping forward, "We could use her." He said looking at Steve. Amara then opened her eyes again at his statement.  
"How?" He asked, entertaining the idea  
Clint looked at Amara then back at Steve, "We get her to give up the location of Barnes, Clarke and the kids." He said with a grin.  
Steve grinned backed, “Yeah, that sounds good.” He stated. “Put some handcuffs on her and take her to the quinjet.” He told Clint. Clint nodded his head, and did just that. “Round every person that is still alive, and kill them. Absolutely in no circumstance is there to be a live person in this town.” He yelled at the other agents, and then walked away.  
Amara couldn’t believe what Clint had offer to Steve. There was no way she could give up their location. She has to keep her friends and her son safe. Especially safe from Captain. How can he be so cruel after all those years of saving every living soul? What has changed?


End file.
